The Look
by Secret Desire
Summary: When two people fall for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOOK**

**Pairing- Jack/Jay (slash)**

**Rating- NC-17 **(in stages)

**CHAPTER-1- THE LOOK**

Jay lay on his bed, fingers playing with his hair. Jay was a typical male; Jay had a girlfriend, Amber, played sports, worked hard and had a bunch of great friends. But something was **missing.**

Looking at his watch, Jay sighed " time for school". Raising himself off the bed, Jay walked somenly down the stairs.

"Jay, come here" The voice of his mother floated through the hall. Jay walked into the kitchen. Looking at his mother in the eyes.

"You rang" He smiled.

"I need you to come home straight after school. I have to go visit, Grandma and Grandpa. So you need to look after the twins.

"Yeah, sure." Jay sighed, within himself. "I got to get going", grabbing his jacket; Jay headed for the door.

"Jay wait up!" Ved called, running down the stairs, pulling his black jumper over his head.

"Nice of you to finally wake up, Ved" Jay smirked.

"Oh, bite me" Ved glared and walked out of the door. Jay followed his little brother out of th house and to his car.

" So taking, Amber out tonight?" Ved smirked, checking through a CD, display.

"No. I can't. Mom's going to see, Grandma and Grandpa. So I have to look after the kids" Jay said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Shame. Everyone knows you would of got laid, tonight" Ved teased. Still looking through the CD's.

"Shut it, Ved!" Jay growled. Making Ved roll his eyes.

Jay pulled into the school car lot, braked and turned the engine off.

"Be here by two, Ved" Not waiting for an answer, Jay stepped out of the car, locked and secured the car. Only turning to see the retracting form of his younger brother disappearing.

Jay walked off into the opposite direction. Walking for a bit, he spotted his girlfriend and friends.

"Jay!" Amber, screeched like a howler monkey and ran into Jay's arms, kissing him all over.

Ebony stepped forward and rolled her eyes. "Amber enough, that's gross" Eboy said whilst making sick motions.

Amber glared and walked over to Ebony. "Fine, let's go over the routine. One more time" Ebony followed Amber, to the other cheerleaders.

Jay placed himself against a tree and turned to his other friends.

Pride sat kissing Salene, Dee and Patch the same and Jack playing with the grass.

"Hey Jack" Jay smiled, absent-mindedly.

"Hey" Jack said, not taking his eyes off from the ground.

"Jack, you okay?" Jay said.

"I'm fine" eyes staying firmly down. Jays brow furrowed.

"Come on, Jack. What is it?" generally concerned filling Jays voice and eyes.

Jack raised his eyes to meet Jay's. A shock shot through, Jays body. Neither taking their eyes off eachother for a long time. Jay turned away and blushed, but never going back to Jack's eyes.

_What the hell was that! _Jay thought.

"Jay? Jay? Jay!" Pride yelled out.

"W..wh...what?" Jay stuttered.

"We got to go to, class" Pride looked at, Jay weirdly, before getting off the ground and turning to walk. Jay got up and walked off. Jay glanced back and looked at Jack, before turning away and continuing to walk.

"We better go, as well" Salene said. Walking off, followed by Dee, Patch, Amber and Trudy.

"So what was that?" Ebony sat down next to Jack. Staring at him.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked at her.

"Hello! Ms. Fab-u-lous, here!". Waving her hands about. "anyways, I saw **the look**"

"**The look**? What the fu.ck is **the look**?" Jack said, confused.

"Seriously, Jack. Are you sure your gay?" Ebony groaned. Receiving a nudge from Jack.

"There was, no look, Ebony. I mean, he is straight" Jack lowered his eyes again. Ebony smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well, by the looks of it, Jay may not be as straight as we all thought.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**The Look**

**Pairing: Jay/Jack (slash)**

**Rating- NC-17 (in some stages)**

**CHAPTER 2- THOUGHTS**

Frozen, Jay sat with his hands, shaking, but firmly on the wheel of the car. _What was that? Why did I feel something for, Jack? _, losing himself in his **thoughts**, Jay had no understanding of time. _But why, Ja..._

BANG!

Jays head swiftly turned. Ved was outside, knocking on the glass.

"Jay you jacka ss! Let me in! I've been out here for 20 freaking minutes!", bobbing up and down to keep warm.

Sorry, Ved", Jay leaned over, to unlock the passengers side.

Ved scurried into the car. "What took you so long to realise I was there?", rubbing his frozen hands together, "lost in thoughts of, Amber?", Ved smirked. Jay tried to nod, but lost himself once again in **thoughts**; not of Amber, but of Jack". _ God! Why can't I get him out of my head, those big brown eyes, flaming red/brown hair, full lips...wait, what am I doing!_

"Jay!", Ved screamed.

Jay realised he had skipped a red light and almost, collided with another car. Pulling over, Jay tuned into, Ved's screaming.

"What the fu.ck is wrong with you! God, Jay! You almost got us fu.cking killed! For once, would you stop thinking about, putting your co.ck in, Amber, for once! Jacka ss!"

"Ved", grinding his teeth together. "Shut...up", turning to look, Ved in the eyes. Starting the engine back up, both boys, stayed silent the whole way. As soon, as the car stopped, Ved jumped out and stormed into the house into the house. Jay watched his little brother disappear, with a slam into the house. Sighing, Jay walked quickly into the house.

"Finally. Okay, Jay. I'll be back by, 2. Put the kids to bed by, 7", Jay's mom said, kissing him on the cheek and running out the house to the car.

"Jay, Jay", Jay's little brother, Tyler came running into the kitchen, "Ben won't give me my, action man back!"

"No it's mine, came the voice and tiny figure of, Tyler's twin brother, Ben.

"Alright you two, share the toy.", Jay bent down and looked both boys in the eyes.

"No!", both boys shouted in unison. Receiving a chuckle from, Jay.

"Go play, guys. I need to do stuff", Jay sweetly smiled.

"Mine!", both boys ran out fighting.

After, hours of prying the boys from each other, Jay finally got to sit down and relax. He turned on the television and sat down to watch some quality, television and to have, some Jay time as he called it.

Ding Dong

_Who the hell is that?_, Jay thought, whilst looking at his watch. Jay got up and walked towards the door. Opening the door, Jay got a shock. Standing there was Jack. The guy he had been thinking about, non-stop for the whole day.

"Jack? What are you doing here?", Jay asked.

Jack put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Amber said; you couldn't meet her and wondered why".

"Oh. I have to babysit the kids", Jay shrugged and leaned against the door.

"I'll tell her that, thanks", Jack said, turning around.

"Hey Jack! Seeing as your here, do you want to come in?", opening the door furthur ajar, as to let Jack in. Nodding Jack entered.

"Sit down. I'll order some, Chinese", Jay called out walking into the kitchen. Jack sat timidly and waited patiently for, Jay to come back.Jay walked back in with, two drinks and a smile.

"Hey Jack"

"Yeah...", Jack spoke up.

"I was wondering. have you ever...you know, with a guy", Jay asked, looking at Jack.

Jack blushed, "No. I never felt anything strong enough to go the whole way, with a guy"

"How about a kiss?", Jay looked saly, at Jack.

"No", Jack simply answered.

Biting his lip, Jay leaned in, "Would you like to you know...liss a guy?"

Jack looked up into, Jay's eyes and swallowed hard and nodded.

Smiling, Jay leaned in closer and closer, until; both Jack and Jay's lips, were mere centimetres from one another.

"Wait!", Jack said standing up. "I better go", without waiting for Jay to protest, Jack ran out the door, Jay shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "What just happened?"

End of chapter 2.

Notes: Wondering where the Chinese was...they ate it, mwhahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

The Look

Pairing- Jay/Jack (slash)

Rating- NC-17 (in stages)

CHAPTER 3- Not Happening

"So...what happened?" Ebony, flopped down on the bench, next to Jack. Bringing out a nail filer, Ebony turned her attention back to Jack, "well...?"

"Well what?" Jack replied, swinging his feet, trying to ignore, Ebony's questioning glare.

"Don't give me that, you know full well," Ebony poked Jack.

"Listen boda-sl.ut. Nothing happened" Jack, kicked Ebony.

"Like, ow! Jackie, babe...my queen. Something happened, because you look all flustered," Ebony giggled.

Jack blushed and then raised an eyebrow, "Santa Maria! It can giggle?"

"So, anyways, Jack. What are you going to do?" ignoring Ebony's persistan questioning, Jack shrugged and stood up.

"I got to go to class," quickly, disappearing into the swarm of students.

(Exactly the same time, but different places)

"Jay, babe, snookums, honey pie. What's wrong?" Amber messaged, Jay's shoulders.

"Nothing Amber. Just tired," Jay rubbed his temples.

"Baby, tell me," Amber began kissing, Jay's neck.

Grabbing Amber, Jay fluing Amber around so, she was straddling, Jay's hips. Opening both, their mouths. They let their tongues do the talking, As, Amber ran her fingers over Jay's chest, Jay began un-buttoning, Amber's shirt.

With his eyes closed, Jay blocked the past few days, not wanting to dwell on it. Biting on Jay's bottom lip, Amber giggled at receiving a hiss and made her hands explore the nether regions of, Jay's body.

Receiving; a shock, Jay shot open his eyes and was mortified to see, not Amber, but Jack straddling him.

Pushing, Amber (or, Jack in his mind) off him and bolting upright.

"Jay, What's wrong?" Amber looked up with worry in her eyes.

"I got to go," quickly walking away. Leaving a shocked, Amber in his wake.

Rushing past; student after student, Jay managed to get far away from Amber. Not looking where he was going, Jay finally managed to run into somebody, knocking ther persons belongings all over the floor.

"Hey sorry," Jay said; bending down to help pick up the items, sprawled on the floor, below him.

"It's okay, " a voice, floated down. Recognising the voice, Jay looked straight up into the eyes, of the person he thought of non-stop...Jack.

Picking up the fallen items, up into his arms, Jay handed them back to, Jack. "Here"

"Thanks," Jack smiled, reaching out and taking the items back. Doing this, resulted in their fingers touching briefly. An electric shock, filling both their bodies.

"Jack...Jack," Jay stuttered.

"Yeah?" Jack questioned.

"About yesterday..." Jay began to speak, but was cut off by Jack.

Let me guess...mistake? Is that what you were going to say?" Jack smiled sadly, "don't worry, Jay. We didn't do anything."

Jay quickly scanned the empty hall, right to left, left to right, before turning back to, Jack, "but something might have happened, and...and"

"And what, Jay?" Jack borrowed his eyebrows into a frown.

"And I wanted something to happen," Jay bit his lip, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"You did?" An shocked expression present, on Jack's face.

Grabbing, Jack and pulling him into the Janitor's closet, Jay turned back to Jack (he closed the door behind them), "Yes. I did."

"What about, Amber?" Jack asked.

"What about her?" Jay shrugged getting closer.

"Ja..."

"Shhh," Jay placed his finger, on Jack's lip, "I'm already nervous, let's just do this," bringing his lips mere inches from, Jack's.

Right then, the kn.ob on the doorhandle, twisted and turned.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Look**

**Pairing: Jay/Jack (slash)**

**Rating: NC-17 (instages)**

**CHAPTER 4 - DUDE**

Jumping back from each other, breathing heavily and looking at the door, watching as it bursts open...

"Dude!" A stoned guy smiled.

Jack rolled his eyes and then looked closer, "Bray? Bray is that you?"

"Dude!" Bray giggled.

"Is he okay?" Jay asked.

Lifting his head and looking closely at, Jay. Bray spoke, "you are one ugly, chick".

"Hey!" Jay said affronted. Glaring at Jack, as he saw him striffle a snigger.

"Hehehe..." Bray, managed to say, before collapsing onto the floor fast asleep.

"Is he..?"

"Breathing? Yeah. He is just sleeping it off," Jack replied.

"I'm not ugly am I?" Jay asked.

"Of course not! Your the most handsome, guy, I have ever seen," Jack said, whilst still checking on, Bray.

"Really?" Jay shocked himself with how desperate his voice sounded.

Looking up and smiling, Jack responded. "Yes. Really, " blushing, he bowed his head.

Lifting Jack's head, Jay stared into his eyes and lowered his head, slowly until their lips, were almost touching one another...

snore

Laughing nervously, Jack looked back at Jay, "let's get him out of here, before someone sees him like this, perferably the Principal, we all love to hate".

"Can we talk..."

"Later, Jay, " Jack sighed.

Picking Bray up and dragging him to one of the fields, next to the football stadium. Both, Jay and Jack, sighed in relief as they saw some of their friends, hanging out.

Dropping, Bray infront of everyone, both repressed a laugh at the shocked looks on everybody's face.

"Oh my god! What happened to him?" Salene rushed over to them.

"I bet he took something," Patch laughed.

"Shut up, Patch!" Dee nudged him and turned to, Jack. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just sleeping it off," Jack looked at him and shook his head.

"I'll take him to the, nurse," Salene sighed and picked him up with the help of, Dee.

Bouncing up, to the guys, with a massive grin on her face. Ebony grinned, like christmas had come early for her.

"So...how did you find him? Well...?" Grinning and tilting her head.

"We were just walking past.." Jay began.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm a virgin, " looking at her nails, "come on tell the...you know, when people don't lie," Ebony waved her hands.

"Truth? " Jack replied.

"Yeah, sure, " Ebony nodded.

"Nothing happened, " Jack folded his arms.

"Jack can we talk?" Jay, cut in between the two diva's.

Ebony raised an eyebrow and skipped off, leaving Jack and Jay alone. Pulling, Jack by the hands and under the bleachers.

"Jay..."

"Shhhh, " before, Jack could respond, Jay pressed his lips, to Jack's.

Instanly responding to Jay's kiss, Jack kissed back, but images of Amber filled Jack's mind.

"No. Stop!" Jack pushed away from, Jay.

"Jack?" Confusion profound on, Jay's face.

"I can't. No! We can't. You have, Amber. Let's just stop before we ruin our friendship," tears filling; Jacks eyes. He made a quick escape.

"Jack, " was all, Jay could say.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LOOK**

**Pairing- Jack/Jay (slash)**

**Rating- NC-17 (in stages)**

**CHAPTER 5- JUST TRY**

Jay lay on his back, on his bed, staring at the ceiling. In the past week, he had not seen hide, nor hair of, Jack and had spent more time, with Amber. This confused Jay even more, who did he want? It was just too much, Jay turned on his side and lost himself back into his own mind.

"Jay! Someone is here, to see you!" Jay's mom called up from down-stairs.

Ignoring his mom, Jay continued to think, only to be interrupted by someone barging into his room.

"Don't you know what knocking is!" Jay said, irritated.

"Yeah, but it takes too long," Ebony smiled.

Turning around, "Ebony? What are you doing here?"

Ebony's face, suddenly turned serious. "I'm here to talk about, Jack," folding her arms.

Bowing his head, Jay sighed, "what about him, Ebony? There is nothing to say."

"Bullshit!" Sitting on the bed. "And you know it! Jay come on. Tell me. Do you like, Jack?"

"What? Of...of course not," Jay hesitated.

"You hesitated...I knew it! Damn Jay. What about Amber?" Ebony paced up and down.

"Look, I don't know, okay. I don't know, " Jay held his head in his hands.

"Who do you want?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know, " Jay honestly replied.

"Well, you have to pick, " Ebony frowned.

"I...I"

"You what?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know, but I choose...Jack, " Jay bowed his head.

"You'll have to tell him, " Ebony stated.

"I don't know how to, " Jay looked up into, Ebony's eyes.

"Just try."


End file.
